


silver burns

by blossomjin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Cock Piercing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Piercings, Slight social issues, vampire!Key, wolf!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomjin/pseuds/blossomjin
Summary: The story of how vampire Kibum and wolf Jonghyun almost fuck + slight domestic banter.





	silver burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I wrote this a while back so pardon me for any glaring errors. I don't even know when I wrote this. It just appeared in my documents. If you do enjoy please consider supporting me on ko-fi. (https://ko-fi.com/A342O71)

“Where is the steak?” Jonghyun called through large penthouse apartment as he searched through their shared fridge. It was usually packed with Jonghyun’s junk food and various slabs of raw meat and a plentiful supply of Kibum’s emergency blood bags and wine. He was sure that Kibum had told him there was some steak before he had left for the hunt earlier in the week. “Bummie,” he called again.  


“Yah, Jjong why all the shouting.” Kibum appeared in the corner of the kitchen soundlessly. Jonghyun would have jumped, but he had grown used to the silent movements of his boyfriend. 

Kibum was freshly out of the tub bare faced, wearing only his silk robe with a glass of his favorite red in hand. He leaned against the counter watching his boyfriend with a mixture of lust and distaste. He loved seeing his alpha half naked, but he also had an aversion to the smell of the hunt which clung to still clung to Jonghyun’s skin. 

“Where’s my meat, Bummie? Didn’t you go shopping for it?”

Kibum wrinkled his face in disbelief. 

“I’m the leader of the elite Seoul vampire clan, do you honestly believe that I go to the supermarket. We have people for that,” he shrugged in a non-committal manner, sipping his wine.

“But I’m hungry, Bummie,” Jonghyun pouted, tactfully moving closer to the vampire. The pungent smell grew stronger. Kibum placed his wine glass down without taking his eyes from the other. 

“I’ll call someone,” Kibum felt on edge with his boyfriend’s stealthy movements, “just please get a shower. You smell like a dog.”

He twisted his face as Jonghyun leapt forward. The one glass of wine he had already consumed had not been enough to affect him so he easily dodged the rowdy alpha.

“Fool,” he scowled under his breath as he heard his boyfriend’s laughter echoing down the hallway.

He made the call to one of his fledgling vamps for a crate of Jonghyun’s desired meats as he scooped his glass of red from the counter top. Kibum settled on his favorite spot the sofa looking out over the city skyline. 

Their current home was in the heart of South Korea’s capital city. Jonghyun had taken some convincing to move into the luxurious penthouse. His previous ratty little apartment in the wolf district was a far cry for the affluent inner city. In the end the choice was pragmatic. 

Kibum’s deceased sire was a controversial figure, partly due to the fact he owned most of the businesses and housing complexes which were vampire friendly. He had spent a better part of a century overcharging for their use. Upon his death Kibum had inherited both the property and those enemies. Despite his efforts to make drastic changes to business vampires knew how to hold grudges. 

As he looked out over Seoul, Kibum couldn’t help but think about how he and Jonghyun had come to be. Kibum could still remember the first time Jonghyun had fucked him, or had least tried to. It wasn’t an exceptionally happy memory but it was, well… memorable. 

 

Kibum had been attending the opening of the newest werewolf-vampire fusion club down in Busan. He was a silent observer in the business, investing heavily in a number of different ventures like this. It was a quiet investment made through several shell companies. Since Kibum could remember he had been an avid supporter of the peace treaty which was making its way through the Counsel, unlike his sire. 

His recently deceased sire was incredibly traditional and if he knew of Kibum’s most recent behaviors he would be rolling in his burial plot. In his later years Kibum’s sire had been able to begrudgingly accept his fledglings’ deviant attraction to the same sex, but any association with wolves was forbidden. 

That night Jonghyun had been one of the alphas crowded into his private booth. He couldn’t remember how they had struck up a conversation, but soon enough the young alpha’s hands around were wrapped around his waist pulling him in for increasingly lingering kisses. 

Tomorrow morning the gossip sites would be rife with their picture. As one of the oldest known vampires currently residing in Asia, with at least two millennia under his belt, his open support of the treaty and association with wolf kind would gain very mixed views. He was accustomed to it all now. 

The young alpha was impatient. His hands began to wander slipping down to play with the zipper of his pants. Kibum had needed to steady him. He wasn’t a prude however he wasn’t an exhibitionist either.

With a discrete signal to his bodyguards Kibum was pushing the handsy alpha out of the back entrance of the club and into his waiting car. Not long after that Kibum was being pushed down on his own bed.

His designer pants were hastily thrown the floor with no care, spread wide and stretched open by Jonghyun’s deft fingers. The noises he made were desperate and at some point, he had surely begged for the alphas cock. Kibum had no shame, at least when it came to sex.

Jonghyun lined himself against the vampire’s entrance, pressing against him briefly. He gasped flinching slightly at the slight burn. He thought nothing of it. 

“You good?” Jonghyun asked brushing back the strands of the vampire’s hair which covered his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he mumbled. He moved his hands down to grip the alphas bare ass – a sign of encouragement. A deft movement of the hips and the tip of Jonghyun was inside. 

Kibum was accustomed to the discomfort which came bottoming. He had experienced this countless times however as Jonghyun pressed further inside him the pain grew unbearable. This wasn’t right. 

Unable to express the words properly Kibum used a bout of strength to throw the alpha to the floor. 

Jonghyun sat on the carpet looking like a kicked pup as with a dazed expression as he stared up at Kibum, his thick cock still hard curving against his stomach. The moonlight which filtered through the window finally revealed the small, silver barbell to the vampire’s eyes. 

“Silver? Really?” Kibum screamed, pressing a hand against his ass in an attempt to alleviate the pain which was searing through his entire body.“Who pierces their dick?” 

“Every wolf does,” he reasoned, “It’s tradition.”

“Yeah, but not silver if they want to top a vampire.”

Pressing his hands into free hand into his temple, all he wanted to do was to curl into a ball and ride out the searing pain, but his pride would not allow that. Something his sire had impressed upon him since his fledgling days. He sat up straight, glaring down at the wolf. 

“Sorry,” Jonghyun mumbled getting up from the floor with ease. Kibum assumed the young wolf was going to just leave him to it as he pulled his boxers back over his softening cock, but instead he moved back onto the bed making sure that his lower half avoided contact with any part of Kibum’s bare skin. “Take some blood,” he insisted.

“What? Are you sure?” Kibum asked, all of a sudden unsure as the young alpha pressed a strong hand against the back of his neck insistently towards the large vein in the column of his neck. Even through the multiple tattoos Kibum could see the steady pumping of blood. Absentmindedly he felt his fangs descend from his gums. 

“It’s my fault,” he began, “plus alpha blood is the best for healing.”

Due to Kibum’s advanced age the searing pain in his ass has already began to dull, but even to the oldest vampire sliver burns could take weeks to heal. Plus when a hot young alpha was bearing his neck for you it was not something you said no to.  
Sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Jonghyun’s neck for the first time was phenomenal. Kibum had lived many lifetimes and drank from many people, both human and non-human. However, he hadn’t drunk from an alpha before. The taste was distinctive. Sweet, without the typical bitterness he had come to associate with modern blood. He truly was another pedigree. 

In his early years as a vampire it wasn’t looked upon fondly to associate with wolves and even if he wanted to his sire would not have allowed it. He was all about maintaining an image. An image which did not include inter-species relations. 

The noises Jonghyun was making had Kibum growing hard again despite the now dull throbbing sensation in his ass. Oh, how he had wished that Jonghyun was buried deep inside him at that moment. 

As the alpha grew weaker and limper in his arms, Kibum reluctantly pulled away running his delicate fingers across the small punctures, wiping away a few small droplets of blood. With one nights rest the punctures would heal well with only deep bruising which would be fully healed in a few days and with Jonghyun’s expansive neck tattoos it would barely be visible. 

“Look who needs healing now,” Kibum pondered to himself as he lay Jonghyun down against the sheets. 

“Me,” Jonghyun giggled still in the post-feeding haze making grabby hands at the elder vampire.

Jonghyun was too cute, he pondered. It was such a juxtaposition with the sexy tattooed, and apparently pierced, alpha persona he had exuded. 

Kibum wasn’t about to push the alpha out of bed. It was one of his rules. Don’t leave your blood-drunk partner to fend for themselves. There was also the fact the alpha was beyond adorable. 

“Go to sleep,” murmured Kibum as the alpha continued to giggle until eventually the blood loss allowed him to drift into a peaceful slumber. Kibum pressed a gentle kiss to the alphas forehead before cuddling into the elders’ natural warmth. 

 

In the present day, Jonghyun crawled onto the couch resting his head in the vampire’s lap, still wet from his shower. He automatically adjusted his body to make him more comfortable. The vampire absentmindedly ran his slim fingers through the wet strands of his boyfriend’s dusty pink hair.

“Your meat will be here soon,” he whispered. Jonghyun replied with a small huff of acknowledgement without moving.

Domesticity was never something Kibum had wanted and in fact it was in direct opposition with his lifestyle, but as he watched the sun dip below the city skyline he couldn’t imagine being without his werewolf. He couldn’t imagine not spending his evenings like this.

“I love you,” Kibum hummed into the other’s ear. Jonghyun didn’t answer him. He had already fallen asleep so Kibum wasn’t going to hold it against him. They could exchange those three words tomorrow and then spend the next eternity proving them true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated ;) Hope you enjoyed and once again I will shamelessly pimp out my ko-fi page *wink wink*


End file.
